Movie Night
by OKBooey31
Summary: Caroline decides that she, Matt, and the Originals are going to have a movie night. What could go wrong? Crack fic, you've been warned... Klaroline & Mabekah
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Avengers**

Movie Night

"_Why_ are we doing this, again?" Kol asked as he stared at the ceiling.

"Because, this is what _normal_ people our age do on weekends," Caroline said, giving him a pointed look as she settled down on the leather love seat, putting her feet in Klaus' lap. "And for once, since everyone has _finally_ calmed down and can at least look at each other without thinking about ripping out someone's throat, we're going to start being _normal_…or at least as normal as vampires can be."

"Ridiculous," Kol spat as he turned to look at Klaus. "How can you deal with this?" he asked, glaring daggers at his brother who sat, remote in hand, the look on his face a mixture of boredom and bewilderment at his current predicament. He glared at Kol, giving the younger Mikaelson the impression that Klaus was in no way, shape, or form excited about this.

"Oh, shut up, Kol. For once, I agree with Caroline. Acting civilized will do you a world of good," Rebekah said snootily as she made her way into the room, Matt following her, carrying a bowl of popcorn in his hands. Rebekah sat down on the couch beside Kol and smiled up at Matt.

"Now, now, don't be petty, Bekah. It doesn't suit you," Kol said evenly as he looked at Matt and the boy hesitated. Kol gave him the same smirk he wore the night he crushed Matt's hand. Rebekah growled at her older brother, and smacked him on the chest for good measure before pulling Matt down beside her.

Rebekah and Caroline looked at Klaus expectantly, ready to start the movie.

"I can't believe this is happening," Kol complained in a singsong voice, resting his head against the back of the couch and looking back up at the ceiling. He snapped his head back up again after a second. "Where's Elijah? If _I_ have to go through with this, there is no way in hell _he's_ getting out of it," the boy stated, making to stand up as Klaus watched, already a step ahead of what his brother had in mind, his eyes begging Kol not to leave as Kol smirked at him.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and forcefully pushed Kol back into the couch. "_I'll_ get him." Kol growled at her. "Do you think we're stupid? You won't come back if you leave this room," she said before rushing out to the landing of the second story. "ELIJAH!" they heard her scream, all of them wincing at the girl's shrill voice.

Kol huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "This better not be some stupid girl movie."

"It's not," Caroline said, annoyed. She had no idea what movie they were watching. She and Rebekah had agreed that Matt could chose the first movie so she knew it wasn't a chick flick.

Kol stole a glance at Klaus before smirking. The youngest Mikaelson brother rested his elbows and sat forward in his seat, looking straight at Caroline. She didn't miss the glint in his eye that said he was up to no good. "Then what is it, _sweetheart_?"

Klaus was out of his chair and had Kol pressed against the wall in an instant. Matt watched with wide eyes as Klaus tightened his choke hold on Kol. "Say another word, Kol, and I will take this remote apart and shove the pieces down your throat and let you pull them out yourself," he growled.

"_Seriously?_ I just want one _normal_ night! Is that too much to ask?" Caroline exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air when Klaus didn't budge.

"Niklaus," Elijah warned in his tranquil voice as he entered the room, Rebekah on his heels. "Must you always rise to his baiting?"

"Nik, stop," Caroline groaned as Klaus threw Kol onto the ground before stalking back to the love seat, she crossed her arms as he sat down. "You promised…," she said, eying him.

"What?" he asked as she continued to look at him, waiting for an apology that would never come.

Caroline watched Klaus for a moment longer as he continued to stare blankly at the flat screen before rolling her eyes. She looked back at Kol, his cocky smirk still in place as he sat back down on the sofa, completely unphased by what had just happened. "I don't know what it is. Matt brought it."

"What exactly are we doing?" Elijah asked, seating himself in an arm chair beside the love seat.

"Matt brought a movie over for us to watch," Rebekah answered with a smile as she returned to the sofa eagerly. "What movie is it?" she asked looking up at Matt.

"_The Avengers_," he stated with a proud grin and Caroline felt her eyes grow wide.

"The _what?_" Kol and Rebekah asked at the same time.

"_The Avengers_," Matt repeated, his grin fading as he looked at the youngest two Mikaelsons.

Caroline inwardly groaned. She knew of Matt's weird obsession with superheroes. It nearly rivaled Klaus' obsession with his hybrid army. She made a mental note to never let Matt pick the movie again as she could hear Klaus roll his eyes in exasperation.

"You know…Captain America?... Iron Man?" Kol and Rebekah continued to gawk at him. He sat up, giving the other two a disbelieving look. "The Hulk? You _have_ to have heard of the Hulk."

"For the love of all that's holy," Klaus groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and earning a kick and a pointed look from Caroline, reminding him that it was his fault they had no idea what the Avengers were.

"They're superheroes," Elijah said, patiently explaining to his younger siblings. Rebekah sighed, looking somewhat upset at the choice of movie. Kol pursed his lips, considering what Elijah had just told him as he settled back into the couch.

"Can we just get this over with?" Klaus asked, voice dripping with boredom.

"No one's stopping you from turning it on, Niklaus," Elijah said, motioning to the flat screen and Klaus hastily clicked the buttons and the movie began to play.

The six of them sat silently for the first half. Matt was engrossed in the film from the beginning, slowly and intently eating popcorn with Rebekah. Rebekah was obviously bored, the fact that she thought the movie was stupid written plainly on her features. Caroline saw this and made a mental note to tell the her about Matt's obsession with superheroes. She was _sure_ she still had pictures of them in their younger years Trick-or-Treating, and Matt had been a different hero just about every year.

Caroline watched Klaus from her peripherals as he continued to absentmindedly stare at the screen, one of his hands running up and down Caroline's lower leg gently. Caroline was sure that he was more focused on that than the action packed footage that Matt, and to Caroline's surprise, Kol, were so heavily engrossed in.

At least, that's what she thought until Klaus snorted in amusement when Iron Man came out of no where and tackled Thor, leaving Loki on some random cliff as he looked where his brother had been and said, "I'm listening." Snorting was something that was Klaus _never_ did and Caroline couldn't help but glance at him. He caught her glance out of the corner of his eyes and let his face sink back into the carefully constructed mask, draining it of the humored reaction.

He continued to let his fingers trail up and down her smooth leg until the action was too intense to ignore. Caroline watched as he leaned forward in his seat slightly, his eyes now focused on the screen and Caroline couldn't help but shake her head slightly.

Kol was on the edge of the couch, completely enraptured at what was unfurling on the screen. His obnoxious baby brother smirk well in place and Caroline could see the ideas forming in his head...maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. She looked over at Elijah to find that even the stoic, calm vampire seemed to be enjoying himself. Boys will by boys, she thought, looking back down at her bare legs where Klaus' hands still rested but had long ceased there mindless movement and frowned as she looked at Matt and Rebekah.

Matt, surprisingly, was sitting back in the couch with his arm draped over Rebekah's shoulders as she leaned on him, her fingers twirling the ends of her platinum blonde hair. She slid down further into the corner of the seat with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her disappointment continued when Klaus moved his hand off her legs completely, his focus now entirely on the film. Caroline couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips. Stupid boys.

After what felt like forever, the credits finally started rolling.

"That was _awesome_!" Kol exclaimed, moving excitedly in his seat to look at Matt.

Matt untangled himself from Rebekah to look at Kol. "Shh! It's not over yet! There's a little hook for the next one!"

"What? There's going to be another?"

"Hell yeah there is!"

"Oh my God," Rebekah stated in a huff. "That was stupid. Next time, _I_ get to pick the movie."

"Shh!" Kol, Matt, and even Klaus, hushed her when the credits stopped rolling to reveal the hook for the sequel. All three boys were on the edge of their seats. Even Elijah seemed curious as to what was about to be revealed. Caroline sat up in frustration, moving her legs from Klaus' lap and looked at Rebekah. The other girl was looking at the four boys with her mouth hanging wide open.

"What is it with men?" She exclaimed.

"Bekah!" they groaned, Klaus' was more like a growl, as the scene ended and they missed the last line.

"Matt, you've seen it a _million_ times by now!" Caroline exclaimed.

"We missed it! What did he say? Who was that?" Kol asked Matt eagerly.

At this point, Klaus turned completely away from Caroline to join the conversation. She looked at the back of his head in shock. "The new villain, brother," he answered as if it was the easiest thing in the world to understand.

"The aliens are pretty much gonna keep waging war and the Avengers are going to keep kickin' ass. Now we have to wait until the _very _end. You guys _have_ to see that scene," Matt said, with a grin on his face and Caroline rolled her eyes.

No one seemed to want to oppose the decision so they waited and waited and waited while the credits rolled. Kol, Matt, and Klaus were on the edge of their seats when the screen flickered to life and showed the heroes sitting in a restaurant. Nothing was said as they awkwardly ate Shawarma, still in their uniforms. Matt laughed first and Kol snorted, clapping his hands together in amusement. Caroline swore she heard Elijah chuckle before she exchanged looks with Rebekah and looked at Klaus. He was snickering, amusement making his eyes a light blue. Caroline could not have been more thankful when the scene was over, until Kol exclaimed:

"Let's watch it again!"

**A/N: umm...ya. this is what happens when I take study breaks during exams after seeing The Avengers TWICE in 48 hours (it was definitely worth it). I definitely don't know why I'm posting this..at all...it was a lot funnier when I was brain dead from studying.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the Avengers**

Movie Night

"No!" Caroline and Rebekah said at the same time and the three boys looked at them.

"I am _not _ sitting through that stupidity again," Rebekah said.

"Ah, come on, Beks," Matt said, giving her the famous Matt Donovan puppy face. "You have to admit that it was pretty awesome."

Rebekah just stared at him, a smug look on her face as Kol made a gagging sound in the back of his throat.

"Just a little bit?"

When Rebekah still didn't answer, Klaus turned to Caroline. He looked so excited with his blue eyes brightened and a goofy smirk on his face that Caroline wanted to give in right then and there because, frankly, there weren't many things that Klaus got this excited over.

"This whole movie night was _your_ idea, Caroliiine," he pointed out, drawing out the 'I' in her name like he always did when he begged her to do something.

"Yeah, but _normal_ people don't watch the same movie twice in a row!" She exclaimed. There was no way in hell they were watching that again. Actually, there was no way in hell, at least if Caroline had anything to say about it, they were ever watching a superhero movie again. "If we watch another movie, Rebekah and I get to pick," she finished, never taking her eyes off of Klaus.

"But then it'd be something stupid. I say majority rules," Kol said smugly, his boyish features lit up in excitement in much the same way that Klaus' were.

"I agree," Klaus said.

"Me too," Matt conferred.

"Well we don't!" Rebekah said in annoyance and Caroline shook her head, agreeing with the other girl. "What do you want to do, 'Lijah?" she asked her eldest brother, pulling a puppy face of her own.

The five of them looked expectantly at Elijah, all five sets of eyes waiting for Elijah to cast the deciding vote. He looked somewhat sheepishly and Caroline felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"There _are_ other TV's in this house, Rebekah," he answered and Rebekah looked at him dumbfounded.

"YES!" Kol exclaimed, jumping up off the couch, throwing his fist in the air. "Sucks to suck, Bekah!"

Rebekah tackled Kol.

Matt looked surprised as his girlfriend wrestled with her brother on the floor. He stood up slowly. "I'm going to pop more popcorn," he said awkwardly before making his escape.

Caroline groaned and put her head in her hands. She felt Klaus' eyes on her and she looked up to glare at his smug expression.

"Wipe that look off your face, Klaus Mikaelson," she snapped as Rebekah pinned Kol to the ground.

"Come on, sweetheart. Isn't this what you wanted? All of us together. _Bonding?_"

"Watching you _guys _bond over drooling at Scarlett Johansson in a leather suit isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Yeah, Nik," Kol chimed in from the floor where he was holding off Rebekah's attempts at snapping his neck effortlessly. "You already have your dose of eye sex. Let the rest of us have a chance."

Klaus looked livid and was about to jump up and attack Kol again when Elijah intervened.

"Kol. Rebekah. That's enough," he chided from his seat in the arm chair, the amusement clear in his voice as Matt cautiously crept back into the room. Klaus reached over and grabbed Caroline's arms, pulling her to his chest triumphantly.

"Are we really watching this again?" Caroline asked.

"Yes!" Matt and Kol said at the same time and Caroline let her eyes wander from the fabric of Klaus' shirt to where Matt and Kol now sat _beside_ each other on the couch, only the bowl of popcorn between them.

"I'm leaving," Rebekah said with a pout as she looked at Matt in one last attempt to make him change his mind.

"Bye, bye, Bekah. Have fun by yourself," Kol goaded her, wagging his eyebrows as he relaxed into the sofa, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Rebekah moved so fast and within a second, she had snapped Kol's neck and was out of the room.

"Rebekah!" Elijah reprimanded after her. "I'm sorry about that, Matt. They never have learned how to play nicely. I'll talk to her about her behavior later."

Klaus laughed. "Let them have their fun, Elijah. He'll be around momentarily. No harm done. Now let's watch this again."

Caroline squirmed in his arms as they held her tightly to his chest. She had no desire to watch this stupid movie again now that she was the only girl in the room. She finally looked up into Klaus' face. "Can I go home if this is all you're going to do the rest of the night?"

"Hhhmm?" he asked, eyes glued to the screen. He moved one of his hands and began to run his fingers through his hair.

"Please? I'm tired and this isn't fun anymore."

Klaus growled in annoyance but relinquished his hold, letting his hands slowly fall from her body. Caroline rolled her eyes at his attempts to get her to stay. She stood up and walked out of the house and drove home.

**A/N: still don't know why I posted this, haha. I guess I'm just bored now that I have extra time on my hands. If, for some strange reason you like this, don't be afraid to review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Diaries or Avengers**

Movie Night

Caroline texted Rebekah later the next day. She told the other girl that she had some pictures of little Matt Donovan dressed up as various superheroes to show her and that Caroline would bring them over later.

She drove to their mansion that evening after eating dinner with her mom. The house always seemed so quiet whenever she pulled up into the large driveway, but today, there was an odd feeling about it as she got out of her car. Her vampire hearing picked up the sound of shouts and running inside the vast house. She cautiously opened the front door.

The first floor was quiet and Caroline walked slowly up the stairs to see things scattered everywhere. Panic settled its way into her stomach until she took in the sight of pillows scattered across the second floor landing. A colorful object caught her eye and she picked it up. It was a Nerf gun. She rolled her eyes and gave the gun a disbelieving look before storming off to library, the toy in hand. She walked in the doors to find Matt, Kol, and, surprisingly, Elijah sitting at the round table, in the middle of a very serious discussion.

At least it was very serious until Caroline saw that Matt was holding onto a Captain America shield and Kol had an Iron Man mask pulled over his face. Elijah was dressed in his normal business attire; except it was all black and he had an eye patch covering one eye.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" she scoffed, holding up the Nerf gun as if its appearance would earn an explanation.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but this is top secret S.H.I.E.L.D. Head Quarters. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Oh. My. God. Matt, what are you all doing? Ugh, where's Rebekah?" she asked, annoyed with their stupidity.

"Loki has taken her," Kol said, standing up and striding cockily over to Caroline. "You see, Loki took her because he knows that she is Cap's weakness and you're _obviously_ a distraction sent by Loki to stop us from finding his headquarters. So, do you happen to know where that is?"

Caroline just stared at him in disbelief. The Originals were _centuries_ old, Matt was about to go to _college_ and here they were, dressed as superheroes, trying to figure out where her boyfriend had taken his sister. Caroline slapped her forehead.

"Actually, I think I might have an idea, Commander Fury," Matt said and Caroline rolled her eyes and let out a breath in frustration, this was getting more ridiculous by the second.

"Continue, Rogers," the eldest Mikaelson said, nothing but seriousness in his voice.

"Loki has to have a weakness. All villains do, and I think I'm looking at Loki's."

A smile spread across Kol's face as he looked at Caroline. "Brilliant."

"Are you suggesting we take the young lady hostage, Captain?" Elijah asked

Matt nodded and Caroline's jaw dropped as Kol closed the distance between them and picked her up. "You know, Cap? We got off to a rocky start, but I'm starting to like you."

Kol sat her down on the couch. "This seriously isn't funny. Just tell me where Rebekah is and I'll leave you weird, overgrown man-children to your game."

"We _don't know_ where Loki is, but _you _do and as soon as you tell us, we'll devise a plan courtesy of Cap, over there, and use you to get what we want back!" Kol said with a wink and a smirk.

"Okay, well have fun because this is stupid. Firstly, don't you _live _here? Surely you know this house better than I do. And, secondly, I wouldn't tell you if I knew because three, thousand year old vampires and a human about to go to college aren't supposed to dress up as superheroes and play pretend on Saturdays," Caroline stated with a huff as she leaned back into the couch and crossed her arms over her chest tightly.

"Loki likes them tough, doesn't her?" Kol asked and Matt laughed.

But his laugh was short lived as he yelped.

"Shit! We've been found out! Security breach!" Kol yelled, running to Matt's side. "Are you okay, Cap? Actually, don't answer that because its time to suit up!" He threw the Nerf dart that had hit Matt at Caroline.

"She was a set up!" Matt yelled as they settled on the ground by the couch, hiding in its cover by Caroline's legs.

"At least we have a point on Loki's whereabouts. When this attack is over, one of you will need to follow him and infiltrate his defenses," Elijah said as they took turns shooting their Nerf guns at the library door, returning fire in Klaus' general direction.

Caroline hid her face in her hands as the darts went everywhere and Matt tried to pull her down off the couch, claiming that they would still need her to get revenge on Loki and now wasn't the time for her to sacrifice herself. She heard a growl behind her at the library's entrance and all Caroline knew was that she _did not_ want to turn around and look at whatever costume Klaus had on.

**A/N: ...and I'm still trying to figure out why I even wrote this, haha. I guess we all do stupid things when we're bored. Again, if you, for some strange reason like this crack fic, tell me in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

Movie Night

"How dare you pull her into this! I will end you all, starting with _your_ girl, Rogers," Klaus stated in mock anger, pointing a lacrosse stick at Matt as he stormed into the room after the other three had run out of ammo. Caroline covered her face as Klaus came into view wearing a ridiculous hat with antlers made of tin foil, representing the thing Loki had worn in the movie, a green blanket trailing behind him, like a cape. Caroline wanted to cry at their stupidity as she felt Klaus' lips on her cheek. "What have they done to you, sweetheart? Not to worry, I'm here to save you," he said with an evil smirk in Matt's direction.

Before Caroline could answer, Matt stood up, pointing at Klaus with his shield. "Not so fast, Loki. Joke's on you!" He said as the doors to the library slammed shut. Elijah stood guard by them and Kol had disappeared from the room.

"It doesn't matter that you've captured me here, you'll _never_ find my secret hideout," Klaus sneered before sitting in the corner of the couch beside Caroline. She scooted away from him, wishing that the cushions would swallow her whole to save her from the embarrassing situation of seeing her immortal, thousand-year-old hybrid boyfriend dressed like a child on Halloween.

"Can someone _please_ just tell me where Rebekah is?" she groaned after about fifteen minutes had passed.

"Why are you so intent on finding Rebekah? It would seem that you're on _their_ side," Klaus said, obviously offended that Caroline hadn't put her undying loyalty on his side.

"I'm on _nobody's_ side," Caroline said for what had to be the thousandth time. "I just have something to show to Rebekah."

"No, you're on their side! You're going to help my prisoner escape!" Klaus stated, still offended.

"That's right, she is! You need to stop trusting people, Loki because no one will _ever _be on your side!" Matt said as Kol burst back into the room and launched himself over the couch at his brother, knocking over the coffee table in the process.

For the second time in thirty minutes, the four children (Caroline _refused_ to acknowledge them as men right now) engaged in a Nerf war/ wrestling match type of deal. She sat on the couch as the orange darts flew everywhere and Kol and Klaus rolled around on the ground.

"Ma'am, you need to get out! This is a very dangerous situation," Matt told her seriously.

"Right, I'm a vampire and I'm going to die from a foam bullet. I'm terrified," she stated dryly before she was suddenly lifted off the couch and carried through the double doors away from the library at breakneck speed.

"Dammit, he got away!" Matt yelled. "Stark, follow them!"

"They're too far gone, Cap. I have no idea where the bastard's taken her," she heard Kol reply. "Not to worry, he'll show his ugly face again soon."

"We'll just need to repair the base and formulate a plan of attack."

"Well don't just stand there! Get to work!" Elijah told them.

Klaus finally put here done on the floor of Rebekah's walk-in closet. He looked at her excitedly. "I'm glad you're here, Caroline" he said, pressing a kiss to her lips. She pulled away. "What?"

"I'm not kissing you while you're dressed like that. Sorry, Charlie."

"Yes, please don't make out while I'm in here," a smug voice stated. "I don't really want to vomit all over my clothes."

"There you are! I texted you like two hours ago!"

"And I tried to text you back to warn you not to come but these _morons_ that have invaded the house pulled me into this idiotic…whatever they're doing. And he took my phone away." Rebekah stated, glaring at Klaus.

"I can't have my prisoner consorting with the enemy, now can I?"

"Shut up," Caroline told him exasperatedly and Klaus stalked out of the closet. "How long has this been happening?"

"Since breakfast. Matt fell asleep on the couch last night and this morning, he and Kol thought it would be fun to start this game by invading the kitchen with those stupid guns."

"Let's leave," Caroline said dryly. Rebekah wasn't exactly her favorite person, and Caroline knew good and well that Rebekah wasn't her biggest fan, but at the moment, going somewhere with Rebekah would be a huge improvement from sitting in this mansion with the stupid men who thought they were Avengers.

"Please," Rebekah agreed, standing up and leading the way into her room where Klaus was standing in front of the door. "Move," Rebekah told him, eyes narrowed.

"No. I can't let you leave. You're prisoners."

"Seriously, Nik? Stop being an idiot!" Caroline said, collapsing onto the bed as he growled at her.

"If you leave, what leverage do I have other my enemies?"

"You don't have enemies!" Rebekah yelled.

"Shh, you're going to blow my cover!" he snapped, putting a hand over Rebekah's mouth which she shoved away forcefully.

"It's not my fault that you couldn't find a better spot than your _little sister's_ closet to cower in! Now, move out of our way."

"No! Caroline understands. Don't you, love?"

Caroline gave him a disgusted look. "You are at least one thousand years old. You're a hybrid. I'm sure that you have better things to do with your time than to dress up like a…like whatever you're trying to be, Nik. So, no, I don't understand."

He pouted as he desperately tried to think of a way to make them understand why they couldn't leave. Rebekah punched him in the gut and crossed the room to open the door to her balcony. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Leaving. Come on, Caroline," Rebekah said as she straddled the banister, preparing to jump down. She jumped off the bed, eager to get out of this house when Klaus grabbed her from behind.

"Let go of me, Nik."

"Why won't you stay? It's fun, I promise," he whispered seductively in her ear and she couldn't help it as she relaxed into this body.

"I'll stay when you take that stuff off and you stop playing pretend like the kids I used to babysit." Caroline snapped, breaking from his hold. She turned to see him look completely dejected and Caroline groaned. "We won't tell them that we escaped. It might work to your advantage for them to think you still have us," she said. "What? I know _plenty _about playing superheroes. Babysitting, remember?" she said, seeing his surprised look. Caroline gave in and kissed his cheek before walking to the balcony and following Rebekah to her car.

"Where are we going?" Rebekah asked as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"I wasn't in there for nearly as long but I could still use a drink. An _alcoholic_ one," she clarified quickly and was relieved to see Rebekah smile in agreement.

"That would be fantastic."

Caroline dug through her purse and found her keys, phone, and the envelope of old pictures and handed those to Rebekah. "Matt didn't always look like a moron when he dressed up as Captain America," she said with a grin as the other girl pulled the pictures out and began to flip through them with a laugh.

**A/N: One more chapter of this to go! If you like it, review and let me know:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

Movie Night

A week later, Caroline pulled into the Mikaelson's driveway late one night. She and Rebekah got out of the car, still laughing about the movie they had just seen. Both girls noticed that Matt's truck was still parked in the driveway. The boys had insisted on another movie night, but this time no girls were invited so Rebekah and Caroline invoked the "Absolutely NO Superheroes, even if it was the only thing on Netflix" rule and quickly ran out of the house, fearing whatever movie they watched and whatever new obsession it would bring with it.

The house was dark as they ventured upstairs, glancing at each other, following the sounds of the surround sound speakers to the sitting room…or as Kol now called it, 'The Man Cave.' Rebekah and Caroline cautiously peered around the doorframe, afraid of what they might find.

Caroline immediately thought of the saying 'It's quiet…_too_ quiet,' as they laid eyes on the six (why were Damon and Stefan here?) lounging men surrounded by pizza boxes and beer bottles.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked sweetly to cover her suspicions.

Klaus turned at the sound of her voice. "Enjoy the movie, sweetheart?" he asked with a smile.

"Mhmm. How about you all?"

"It was alright."

Rebekah ventured into the room and Caroline followed her slowly. Caroline sat down in Klaus' lap and Rebekah walked over to Matt and gave him a pointed look that he laughed at.

"What? No superheroes, just like we promised."

"Good," she said, plopping down between Kol and Matt, who scooted to make room for her.

Caroline relaxed into Klaus' chest as his arms wrapped around her waist and observed everyone in the room. Elijah was sitting in the arm chair, remote in hand. Stefan was stretched out lazily on the love seat, holding the neck of his beer bottle and swirling it around in boredom. Damon was in another arm chair between Elijah and the door, completely relaxed as he gave her a smirk at which she rolled her eyes. Matt had his arm draped over Rebekah's shoulders as she leaned into him, his eyes fixated on the flat screen. Kol was in a similar position, completely relaxed as he stared up at the ceiling in boredom, not caring about whatever was being said on ESPN.

Caroline shifted her position so she could more comfortably lounge in Klaus lap and saw something shoved in between the leather cushions. Rolling her eyes (because…seriously? How childish could they be?), she reached over and grabbed it.

At the same time, Rebekah saw something in floor under Damon's chair. "What's that?" she demanded nodding to the floor at Damon's feet. The dark haired, blue-eyed vampire shook his head and pursed his lips as he gave her a none-too-innocent shrug. Caroline didn't miss the gleam in Damon's blue eyes. She looked down at the object in her hands and felt Klaus tense under her.

It was a DVD case. Curiously, she opened it only to scowl at what was inside. Caroline groaned as she read the title.

_Batman Begins_.

She growled and looked up at Klaus' face with a scowl. He threw his hands in the air, in surrender.

"They brought them over," he said, pointing to the Salvatores as Rebekah looked between Matt and Kol and growled "But, I do have to say that I like Batman a lot more than Loki," he whispered in her ear.

Caroline smacked him with the box and threw it at Damon angrily, crossing her arms over her chest as Klaus' arms snaked back around her middle. She glared at Damon and Stefan as they decided it was time to leave.

"You all can finish _The Dark Knight_ without us," Damon said with another wicked smirk in her direction.

If she woke up to find Klaus running around dressed like a giant bat, she was going to lose it (and she'd take both Salvatores down with her)…

…no matter how badly she wanted to admit that Batman was the her favorite superhero.

**A/N: They are so silly ;) and so am I for uploading this. I hope you enjoyed it, though. If you have a second, review and let me know how stupid it was and I'll never write something this idiotic again, hahaha.**

**Stay tuned for an update on Lessons of Love later this week (hopefully tomorrow!)**


End file.
